Moonstones
by StormWarrior88
Summary: Gajeel and Levy go on a mission to find moonstones. What will they uncover? What is bound to happen? Will everything go up in flames? Fluff Piece! Leave a comment;) GajeelxLevy.
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel and Levy go on a mission in the search of moonstones! Fluff Piece! Rated T. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Comments Welcomed! Go Gale!

…

I'm sulking in my corner, watching Jet and Droy fighting to get Levy's attention. Her lapdogs stand behind her while she tries to read a thick novel across from Lucy. My focus shifts as I'm distracted by her laugh. She then bites her lip and grabs her book a bit tighter. All of a sudden I'm swept with the need of biting her lip for her. I accidentally bite my mug in response. Damn man, get a hold of yourself! Sighing I look back at my drink with a chunk missing, knowing full well Mirajane was going to kick my ass for it. I then hear Lily laughing, "What the hell are you laughing at?" Suddenly aware of how ridiculous I must of seemed

"You are so far gone for her it's hilarious!" Lily said with pride, knowing full well why I was so distracted.

"I am not! And keep your damn hackling down!" I snap, trying to push Lily off my head. He then hops off with ease, spreading his wings and whispers, 'Stop being a creep in a corner and go over to her stubborn ass' leaving me amidst while he flies off to a smirking demon at the bar.

…

I bite my lip trying to keep myself from gasping when I feel those beautiful, piercing ruby eyes on me. I take a quick peek at Lucy across the table and she giggles at me, nodding her head to my questioning eyes. I bite my lip a bit harder trying to keep my thoughts from wandering to a handsome, brooding man whose protective side I've gotten to know even better throughout these past years. I'm then brought back to the real world, my senses go on high alert the moment Gajeel's arm brushes against mine in the act of him sitting by my side. So much for trying.

I hear him mumble a 'Hey Shrimp' before messing with my hair. I smile to myself but then give him a stern look. What a butt head, and yet I secretly can't wait until he does it again. Smirking at my reaction Gajeel asks, "Reading anything good today?" Did I hear that right? Both Lucy and I pause in bewilderment by his new interest in my book. Feeling the questioning silence, Gajeel looks at me in wonder. He makes that sly sexy grin moving a piece of hair that had fallen out of my headband behind my ear. I stare into his eyes and my breath catches in my throat as I see the unguarded expression of care in his eyes. I let out a slow breathe I didn't realize I was holding while his hand slips away from my ear and his guarded expression comes back. He then glares at Jet and Droy "What are you staring at!?" He crosses his arms, giving me goosebumps the instant his skin brushes mine. "I'm allowed to ask about books once in a while!"

Innocent Wendy then approaches our table and asks to talk to Gajeel privately about her magic skills. No doubt wanting to create a better understanding of it. Gajeel whispers to me 'I'll be back' trying to avoid eye contact with Lucy and me while leaving the table. I blush at the thought of my left side now being cold and how much warmth Gajeel had given me. My head shoots up hearing Lucy giggle to herself. "What!?" I say in alarm while still trying to whisper so Gajeel didn't hear.

"You both got goosebumps at the same time." She smiles behind her mug of steaming hot chocolate. A shiver goes up my spine remembering the skin contact.

"You cold Short Stack?" Gajeel jumps down beside me with his signature gihi. "So I was thinking we could go on a mission." Gajeel looks at me out of the corner of his eye. I smile at the suggestion.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I questioned, biting the inside of my cheek to keep my excitement contained.

"Well" he sighed "all the good ones are gone but the last couple of the day are: First, going into the Snow Alps to find a moonstone that is only visible during a full moon. Secon..."

"Done!" I practically screamed while jumping out of my seat. "That sounds great! I've always wanted to find a moonstone cave!"

…..

Walking home I find myself tuning Lily out while he retells my almost slip up with Levy. What he didn't know was just how close I was. I had totally blocked out everyone in the guild but Levy and me. What I couldn't stop thinking about was the way she made me feel. Just touching her for Mavis sake gave me goosebumps until my skin felt numb. Yet, I couldn't stop grinning about the shine in her eyes and never ending smile she shot my way when I suggested the moonstone cave. "Stop grinning like a damn idiot," Lily yelled while hitting my leg to get my attention. "Were you even listening to what I was saying!" he shouted. "So back to what I had asked, are you going to finally make a move?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Hell no! I can't! I don't want to scare her away!"

"Trust me, her agreeing to a mission alone with you should show that she has no fear." Lily winks. Damn that devious cat.

…

"Oh my Mavis, Oh my Mavis, Oh my Mavis!" Lucy was jumping up and down in her apartment. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I laughed at Lucy's antics.

"He just asked me on a mission Lucy. It's not that big of a deal!" I said out loud not fully knowing if I was trying to fool her or my own emotions jumping up and down.

"Oh please! Don't even think that you and Gajeel could hide your feelings from one another any longer. You'd have to be completely and utterly blind not to see how he acts around you." She evilly smiles at me "And only you!"

I couldn't contain myself, especially with a best friend like Lucy around. "I'm so excited Lucy! But I'm also so nervous!"

Lucy looks me in the eye, "Levy, you just gotta be yourself. It seems like he likes that the most at the guild. Even your silly self!" She laughs, my cheeks burn just at the thought, "Besides, you'll probably have Lily as a buffer. No sweat!"

"Now the big question is what are you going to wear!" Lucy voiced, going in a fit of squeals. Typical Lucy.

Yet sweat I did. I met Gajeel at the train station without an adorable black cat by his side. "Where's Lily?"

Gajeel looks at me strange, "Um, he hates the extreme cold weather up in the Alps." he quickly replied.

….

Where's Lily! How is that the first thing she says. No what's up Gajeel? Nope, just want to know where your cat is. Maybe she is fearful of me without Lily. Does she not want to be alone with me?

I'm at a stand still with myself, my whole stomach lurches in my body, moving with the starting train. I find myself leaning against Levy's small body. "Sorry" I try to get up without vomiting up the 'encouragement pancakes' Lily had made me for breakfast. Didn't think Lily thought he would be encouraging me to blow chunks on Levy's tight fitted dress with black leggings and snow boots. Not the way I really wanted to set the mood for this trip.

Levy not knowing the true danger she was in giggled at my turning purple face. Her gentle hands lift me off her shoulder and make me rest on her lap. I look up at her and see how beautiful her face was framed by her orange beanie with silver stripes. She then brushes her fingers through my hair slowly, having the most calming effect over me. I wrap my arms around her small waist and hide my face in her stomach so she couldn't see all the blood running up to my face. I felt like I was stuck in between heaven and hell, and I never wanted it to stop.

All is forgotten though after the train finally stops. I unclench my fists around Levy's waist and let my stomach relax. Leaving the train we are caught up in a sea of people trying to grab their blankets, waiting for the next stop. Not wanting to lose Levy I grab her hand and find our way out of the crazy maze of people. Once we're out I look down at her just to make sure she didn't get trampled on or her holding my hand without resistance wasn't my delusional mind playing tricks on me. I see her blush before her eyes glance at our hands and then up to me. "Gihi, you ready Shrimp?"

"Stop calling me that!" she starts yelling.


	2. Adventure Awaits!

Thank you guys for reading! Hope you're having an awesome day. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Feel free to leave a comment as always:)

...

Half way up the mountain and I was already exhausted. How could Gajeel keep going? Maybe it was his big broad shoulders that kept the wind at bay. Unconsciously, I started walking behind him to protect myself from the cold wind. Man the way his back was so toned only made me think back of how adorned his entire body was with muscles. Jeez. Keep your drool in check Levy! I decided to distract myself with humming instead of Gajeel's physical qualities. Gajeel looks back at me and gives me that grin again. That grin that tells me he does pay attention, and more importantly enjoys my company. Maybe that's what has got me so hooked on him. Maybe it's how every time I'm with him I don't feel the need to talk or explain myself. I'm comfortable with him because I'm not afraid of being myself.

Lost in my thoughts my beanie is swept away with the howling wind that continues to grow stronger by the minute. My shriek of protest as I try to run after it catches Gajeel's attention. He stops me from going on a very thin ledge. Pushing me against his side "Don't start blowing away on me Shrimp!"

I playfully hit him in the chest, pathetically I may add to my embarrassment. "I'm not that small!" Yet, when the wind starts howling again around us I grab Gajeel's hand for good measure. He squeezes my hand gently in his, telling me silently in his own way that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Oh, how I could just let my legs give out at that moment.

Almost reaching the peak, I notice the wind picking up and the dark settling around us, before I know it I'm being shoved into and icy cold cave by Gajeel. I try to quickly make a fire but my fingers are having a hard time moving on their own. Gajeel slides over next to me. "Having a hard time there? Gihi." He grabs my hands together and wraps them into his. He blows hot air onto them, inching our hands closer to his face.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I reach out and gently touch a metal stud on his chin. "Wow, they aren't cold." I can't tell if Gajeel's ears and cheeks go red from my touch or simply by the sudden gust of wind that went through the cave.

"That's because they are a part of my iron-made body. It is technically my second skin."

"I never thought of it that way."

I reluctantly remove my hands from his and start working on building the fire again. Gajeel had brought stuff for s'mores so we sat by the fire telling each other stories and the best vs. worst lachrima movies we had ever seen. We had fun as we laughed at one another's sticky faces.

...

While wiping the last part of marshmallow that got stuck to my bottom lip Levy started unrolling her sleeping bag. It was so pint sized for her petite body I had to keep my smile to myself, fearing the idea of Levy hitting me with one of her books.

In my sleeping bag next to Levy's I inch closer to blow out the fire but Levy quickly covers my mouth with her hand. "NO! Not yet!" She then looks over at me "S-sorry, I didn't mean to be so abrupt." She then gives me a light smile, "I need it to do a little bit more research on what exactly the stones look like when not lit up so we don't overlook them." I grunted in response and caught her by surprise, making her finally realize to remove her hand from my lips.

I silently laid there on the freezing cave floor watching Levy work. She was focused writing notes in her small tablet and scribbling side notes to them every few minutes. Man was she smart. I wouldn't know where to start trying to read so many books in different languages looking for clues. As the hours passed by while I started working on a small iron project for Lily I could feel the temperature in the cave dropping fast, and was glad Levy caught me before blowing out the only source of heat we had. Suddenly I see Levy start to shiver inside her flimsy sleeping bag. That's it. "Goodnight Chibi, time for some sleep."

"No w-way!" she tried to argue as I wrapped my arm around her body and moved her close to me. "I-I-I'm t-tot-ally-y f-fine-ne!" Levy stuttered against my body.

"Are you trying to give Jet and Droy an excuse to yell at ME! I'm not going to let you get hypothermia dumb ass." I snarled at the thought of her two lapdogs chasing her around in worry and trying to bring me into a fight.

She laughed at my expression, leaving her hot breath to rest against my chest. "Thank you, Gajeel." Levy whispered. I put both arms around her and held her body against mine, resting my chin on top of her head. Levy's body stiffened in my arms. I was an idiot! I was about to yell at myself some more for slipping when I still didn't know of how she felt when it happened. Her entire body relaxed against mine. She let out an almost inaudible sigh against my chest, shuffling closer to me.

I was still, wide eyed, and dumbstruck. Levy was putting all her trust in me, and fucking snuggling up to me! Let me rephrase, I do not snuggle! Levy was holding onto me back! I almost didn't want to fall asleep. Despite my resistance, the intoxicating scent of Levy's natural smell with the ever present ink and parchment lulled me to sleep without my permission.

...

I woke up against a hard object. Confused I looked up and saw Gajeel sleeping. I blushed profusely, oh my Mavis! I was up against Gajeel's chest! Okay a bit exaggerated there Levs. Of course there was clothing separating us and sleeping bags useless at our waists. Lazily sighing I wrap myself up again inside his warm arms. Maybe I could persuade him for another night in a freezing cold cave. I giggled at the very thought.

Not wanting to find out if he would brush me off once he woke up I try to leave his protective hold. Not a chance, trying to inch out Gajeel's arms grew tighter around me. I could of sworn I saw his eyes open for the smallest of moments. "Gajeel!"

"What!? Five more minutes!" he turns over while still holding onto me.

"Hey! Let me go!" Opening his eyes fully he looks down at me. Those eyes pierce through me to my very soul. Some may say when they see those eyes all they see is a guarded man who is cruel and unloving. But when I see them, all I see is how much he is opening up to me. He shows me all the hurt and pain he's been through, his endless care he tries to hide in the depths of his eyes and how much he's changed. I gently put my hand to his chest over his heart. Surprised to feel how fast Gajeel's heart is beating I look back up to him. Gajeel looks at me with that same look as yesterday. Time stood still. I felt the wind pushing at my back as if encouraging me to, oh crap, nope wind was not on my side today!

The icicles that riddled the ceiling above started shaking. Without any time to think Gajeel flipped me over again, but now I was underneath his heated body while he tried to shield me from the impact. Gajeel let out a scary groan as two icicles made impact with his skin, slashing at his side. "Gajeel!" I quickly put my arms around his neck and screamed "Solid Script: Shield!" Before any others could harm him a shield materialized around both of our bodies. The icicles quickly fell all around us. "You okay?" I frantically asked Gajeel, he wouldn't budge from his spot on top of me. I slowly sat up after he didn't answer showing him in confidence that my shield would protect us. He gave a huge sigh of relief as he sat up beside me. When the last icicle fell I dropped the shield and ran to the bandages.

...

"Tch. I'm fine." I told Levy again. The icicles had made my side sting like a motherfucker but I wasn't going to admit that any time soon. Besides I was just glad the icicles hadn't shattered and pierced Levy's skin as well. Her yelling my name had scared the shit out of me, making me think they had hit her too.

"Baka! Just let me put a bandage over it okay. You're not going to act so tough when you get infected and I laugh at your stubbornness."

"I don't think I'm the only one who's stubborn in this cave right now." I mumbled and received a death glare from Levy in acknowledgment.

Levy then knelt beside me shoving my hands away from my side so she could work on it. I could see her small hands hesitate at my wound. Lifting my tattered shirt slowly I looked the other way trying not to let her see how flustered I was. She then braced one hand on my side while the other wiped at the blood. My entire body felt overheated in this stupid ice cave. I was trying not to blow this stupid place to pieces over frustration. Stupid cave, perfect chance to get Levy to tell me what was on her damn mind and icicles all did fucked it up. And now it was like the cave was mocking me for my hesitation on just kissing her straight out by making her have to place a bandage on me.

Not wanting to think about it I looked back at Levy. Her eyes focused on my side, having a pensive look on her face. "So Bookworm, what'd you find out about the weird caves?" I asked. Her entire face brightened with her smile, telling me about the new clues she had picked up on, and I felt better already.


	3. The Finding

I want to thank everyone who has continued to read and wait for this next chapter! I appreciate all your awesome comments and hope you thoroughly enjoy this chapter! I do not own Fairy Tail. Leave a comment:)

…

Grabbing my bag, the fabric crosses my chest and slings over my back. What the hell just happened? Maybe I imagined all of that somehow. Oh Mavis, what if I'm starting to think like Juvia! No way. Standing up after packing my things I exhale slowly contemplating the possibility and start walking towards the cave exit ready for the last incline. Gajeel then stops in front of me before I can fully step out. Without glancing my way he grabs my hand. "Can't have you blowin' away on me Shorty." he says abruptly. My entire face goes up in flames. Gajeel, do you even realize what you do to me!

While we slowly hiked up the mountain my eyes laid on what I was searching for. "Found it!" I yelled over the wind, dragging Gajeel towards the 4ft. entrance.

"You've gotta be kidding me." he mumbled. His shoulders hunching in defeat.

"Sorry Giant, what'd you grumble?" I smiled from ear to ear.

I easily slip through the opening, only having to bend over a little. Looking back I see Gajeel crawling slowly inside. I pat his head giggling, knowing I would never get another chance.

"Keep it up Shrimp, keep it up." he snarled.

The dark encased us. I look down and discover that I can't even see my feet in front of me. I could hear Gajeel start walking and smack into a wall face first. "I'm so done with caves for a while." he vocalized.

I laugh and whisper 'Solid Script: Fire' so we could both see. Not noticing how close I was Gajeel's jacket side caught on fire. We both jump in surprise. My hands start frantically hitting his jacket trying to pat out the flames.

"Gihi"

"Be quiet, and just walk next to the wall!" I said sternly, "Try not to go face first though." I fight my smile.

…

My dragon hearing picks up a sound coming our way. In the dark I hear Levy's hands scraping at the wall. Her scream is muffled and all I can hear is her legs kicking the air around me.

"Levy!" I scream.

I hear the friction of scales on the cave wall above me. A low groan vibrates through the air. The monster then opens its green eyes casting light throughout the tunnel before me, letting me see the scene of Levy biting into the creatures arm. Releasing another cry, his grip loosens.

I feel the air around me being sucked in, the skin on my arms forming into iron on instinct. The ice hurtled towards me shatters on contact with my arm, thrusting me into the cave wall from the impact.

"Iron Dragon: Iron Fist" I yell, my fist colliding with its skull.

I see Levy able to wiggle out of his hold. As she plummets to the cave floor I run to her. Her body flips through the air.

"Solid Script: Oil" she says towards the monster, making him fall from his safe haven on the ceiling.

I catch Levy and continue to run to the opposite side, not wanting to be crushed by the oversized lizard.

"Iron Dragon: Sword" I pummel him into the opposing wall.

"Solid Script: Fire" Levy set his side a flame, using the oil as an accelerant.

The injured creature wailed in pain and slithered out of the cave tunnel slowly, understanding Levy was sadly not going to be his snack this afternoon. Damn straight asshole, no one takes my bookworm.

Levy then jumped out of my hold and socks me in the arm.

"What the hell?"

"That's for calling me by name when I'm only in danger!" she shouted on tip toes.

"Sorry, I slipped," I grinned down at her. "won't happen again."

"Solid Script: Fire" Levy whispered in a huff, lighting up the tunnel once again.

We walked until the tunnel turned and opened up into a spacious room. I look up and see icicles encompassing the border of the cave. Unlike a few scattered in the center, these ones illuminated the room, dripping crystal clear water down from their peaks. That's when I noticed the water hidden in trench form. The moonstones laid underneath the surface, circling the room. Both Levy and I start to wander the cave, looking at all the unique stones in different shapes and sizes.

I kneel down and find an obscured stone from a small form of ice protruding through the ground. It was as if it was drawing me in. I smoothed my hand over the silk like stone and lifted it from the water. As the ice around it dissipated, I could see the moonstone was in the shape of a heart.

…

I reach for a stone close to the cave wall that was in the perfect form of a circle. The hexagon outlines imprinted on the surfaces of the stone gave off a small light that reflected on top of the water's surface. It's too far away as I try to reach it. I kneel on one leg crouching down and extend my arm to retrieve the perfect stone. The moment my hand touches it I lose my balance and fall into the icy cold water. The rocks underneath me scrape at my knees, but nevertheless I keep a firm grasp of the moonstone our client had described in grave detail and pull it out of the ground. I slowly turn around, trying to avoid any sharp ice obstacles in the water, and sit up to find Gajeel looking right at me.

"You're really trying to push this hypothermia thing aren't you Bookworm."

Cold water drips from the ends of my hair as I shake my head at Gajeel's question. Grabbing onto his hand he lifts me out of the water. My body is hit by the cold air around us and my entire body starts shaking. Gajeel quickly pulls off his jacket and gives it to me, instructing me to sit at the center of the cave floor. The back of my legs and bottom lay on the cold surface, making me instantly regret sitting down. Gajeel's jacket was doing a crap job right now but his scent that lingered on the cloth relaxed my mind, no matter how tight my muscles felt at the moment.

When the tarp and firewood are brought over I set it on fire without delay, scooching the closest I could without getting burned. All of a sudden a warm arm surrounds my waist and lifts me up. "Whaaa..!" I'm then settled on top of Gajeel's lap.

"You'll never warm up if your body is in contact with the ice."

Before I could argue Gajeel wraps his other arm around me. I feel his chin rest on my left shoulder as he starts to fiddle with something in his hands. I look down and see the same trinket I noticed him working on the night before.

"What's this?" I ask curiously, trying not to think of his closeness.

"You'll see, I need your help though." I look up at him like he had just grown another head. He wanted my help? With something that dealt with iron? "My hands are too big to fix this one part and I need your small hands Shrimp." Figures.

I started working on the small fixture while Gajeel told me what to do and held it in his hands to keep it steady. A permanent blush settled on my cheeks from the realization of Gajeel's entire body surrounding mine to protect me from the cold. The contact alone kept making me mess up on the difficult braid that flattened out on the metal surface. Having a hard time focusing I tried to concentrate on what the actual pattern of the design was.

I began to get the hang of the pattern without Gajeel pointing at where to move next. Once I moved the last bar of iron into place Gajeel bent the tip, and I proceeded to tuck it into the bottom of the contraption.

"Done?" I asked, looking confused of what the small bent iron bar with an intricate design was supposed to be used for. He then grabs something in his bag. Two small black snowball like objects are placed into my hands. Taking one at a time, Gajeel melds them to the iron band on the opposite sides.

"It's an ear muffler for Lily, so the sound of lightning isn't as loud and doesn't scare the shit out of em'." Gajeel smiled to himself.

I was speechless. I turned my head smiling up at him. He nodded his head back in response and started to fiddle with the trinket until putting it back into his bag.

"Thanks Shrimp."

"Anytime."


	4. Fairy Tail Fin!

It's finally here! The final chapter! I don't want it to end! Thank you all so much for your never ending encouragement. I hope you all love the ending. Please leave a comment, this was my first story so I would love to hear your feedback. I do not own Fairy Tail but Hiro Mashima you are amazing!

…

My entire body starts with a jolt. "What the hell?" I grunt wanting more sleep.

"Stop drooling on me and wake up!" I hear Levy shout, pushing me awake. Before my brain registers my surroundings I roll off Levy's lap and find the welcoming train floor hit my back.

"Damn it." I look up to see Levy giggling, seeing me sprawled across the hard floor.

"Come on Gajeel. We need to get this stone back to our client before the sun sets." She voiced, leaning over my body with one of those heart breaking smiles. Sitting up I begin to slowly remember having to hike back down the mountain to catch the evening train.

The brisk air hit me. I exited the train watching the sun lower in the sky, marking our soon to be deadline. My frown deepened at the thought of Levy missing the moonstone cave illuminate in just a couple of hours. Fucking awful timing, I could have stayed another night with Levy and seen that amazing smile while the cave glowed by night. I mean really, what was so bad about the client having to wait another freakin' moon cycle?

Levy's hand then grabs onto mine, dragging me away from the train station and my distracted thoughts. "Come on, we don't have much time!" I try not to laugh at the sight of her trying to drag me with no success.

We walked the streets of Magnolia in enjoyable silence. I continued to steal glances at Levy while she hummed. Her smooth tone relaxed me in ways I didn't know existed. Picking up the tune I started to hum along and couldn't prevent myself from smiling in response when she looked up at me in surprise. "Cat got your tongue Shrimp?"

"Shrimp's do not have tongues!" she snapped back quickly. "Therefore you can't call me a Shrimp." she smiled in triumph.

"Alright Chibi." I replied, avoiding her angry glare.

Finally reaching our destination I knock on the door of the small blue bungalow. A woman with glasses and mousy features looked through a crack in her doorway before pushing it wide open. "Levy!" She welcomed her with a hug.

"Hi Professor. I haven't seen you at the library in a long while!"

"Well, I've currently been working on a new project and haven't been able to get out of the house much." They both laughed as if it was a recurring situation between the two.

The professor then looked my way for the first time, realizing someone else was on her porch. Her entire face went pale when she noticed me. "Professor, this is my partner!" Levy said excitedly.

"Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail." I reached out my hand for her to take. She was still dazed at my appearance, not even registering the words that had come out of my mouth. Not wanting to be seen as a threat to Levy's friend or make the situation even more awkward by her insistent look, I decided it would be best if I didn't hinder their reacquaintance.

"You know what Bookworm, I think it's best if you talk to Mrs. Professor here and I go tell Mira that we got back fine."

I look over to see Levy pout, "You sure?"

"Yah, I'll see you tomorrow at the guild Shorty." I playfully messed with her hair and started to walk towards the guild hall.

…

Professor Alexandria had always felt like a mother to me in a way. I smiled at the thought while sitting down on her old mocha colored couch.

"So, this the guy you've been talking about?" she asked me. My face reddened, remembering my confession with the professor one afternoon after we talked about our favorite romance novels. Her noisiness somehow always got the best of me.

I nodded my head shyly in reply. "Ah, I see. I was stunned to see that he looks exactly as you described him." I hit the ridiculous comment out of the air with my hand trying to not blush, but fail in doing so.

"Oh! Do tell me all about the mission!" She enthusiastically sat down ready to hear all the juicy details that I was about to spill. I started with a smile, beginning to tell her my situation with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

…

"Hello Gajeel!" Mirajane shouted from across the bar. I saw Lily sitting on the counter next to her and started making my way towards them.

"Bookworm and I are back from our mission." I stated blankly while sitting on one of the stools.

"Where _is_ Levy?" Lily inquired with an unmistakable grin to his face.

"Yes. How did it go with Levy-san?" Mira asked with a sigh, resting her head in both of her hands.

"Bookworm is at the Professor's house." Mira and Lily both looked at me with a glint in their eye. "Nothing happened!"

"Nothing, eh?" they both spoke trying to push me for details.

"You better stop rubbing off on my damn cat demon!" I sighed in defeat as they both just smiled in reply. I stood from my stool ignoring Mira's obvious look of disappointment.

"I need to go do something." I called back to them, reaching the guild doors.

"What!? I don't get any details at all!?" Mira cried hysterically.

…

I walk back to Fairy Hills beat tired from all Professor Alexandria's questions. Taking one step at a time I relish in the sight of the stars slowly coming out into the night, the full moon hanging high in the sky.

Reaching my room, I open my door and am mesmerized by the sight. My entire room shined with bright light and beautiful colors dancing all over the walls. I walked over to the source. I felt my stomach flip over as I saw the moonstone in the shape of a heart lay on my desk. My own heart tightened in my chest in response.

Without even thinking, I grabbed the stone and ran out of my apartment. My feet pounded the hard pavement, my entire body feeling the cold night air rush past me, filling me with a new adrenaline rush. I run into Gajeel's apartment complex across town and start banging on his door trying to catch my breath in the process. Gajeel then opens his door without a shirt on, wearing only his gray and black plaid pj pants.

I blushed hard not anticipating him to open his door in pjs, or lack thereof. In fact I wasn't anticipating running all the way to his place either. Crap. Now that I thought about it I hadn't even thought about what I was going to say! Talk about a great plan Levy, I start to berate myself in mortification of my poor planning skills at that very moment.

I started to think of anything I could say. 'Thanks Gajeel for giving me your heart?' that just screamed LAME, or better yet, 'Hey idiot why didn't you give this to me in person so you could tell me the damn significance of it! You know, to avoid the situation of me acting like I was brain dead in front of your door!' If only I could just get myself out of here, or think of the rights words to say. My magic was based on languages, when did finding the right words become so hard?

"Um, uh," I look at my shoes contemplating the possibility of dancing away and making Gajeel think he was just having some weird dream. I look back up to see if Gajeel looked sleepy enough for my dancing act to work and was surprised to see he was wide awake looking down at me.

…

I saw how gently Levy held the stone within both of her hands, making my doorway glow in a brilliant white light with colorful patches. The colors danced along my door frame in a hexagon pattern branched out between the luminous white.

When she finally looked up at me I smiled as I saw the light hit her face with the softest glow I've ever seen. I place my hand on her cheek and move down to encompass her soft lips with mine. I brush my fingers through her silk like hair, trying to show her how I truly feel about her through our heated kiss. She then wraps her arms around my neck, going on her tip-toes, deepening the kiss. My other hand finds her lower back and I encircle her waist, pulling her forward towards me, not wanting to let her go.

…

We pulled back searching for oxygen desperately. I gasp as Gajeel holds my jaw in his hand, pulling me in for another passionate kiss. The feeling was exhilarating. I had no idea his feelings were so intense, but I returned them in the same way, happy to finally know our true feelings matched.

Fairy Tail Fin!


End file.
